Everything Happens For a Reason
by Iceyheat
Summary: She thought her life was a living hell. Ever since she was born she has dealt with pain. But a new family has come into town that will change her life for the good. Will she recognize any of them? or Will they reject her completely? Rated M for future stuff.


**Chapter 1**

"Maaaarrrrieee" taunted a voice that I hated to her everyday. I don't get why he said my name like this it's not like I would ever talk to him.

I guess I should explain a few things first. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Marie to Charlie and his friends. Me, I prefer Bella, but no one calls me that because they don't give the time and day to actually ask me.

Now I know your wondering why not tell them that. Well the thing is I don't talk. No I'm not mute or anything, I just haven't talked ever since my mother was killed.

Many therapist that I was forced to go said that it traumatized me and therefore I just choose not to speak and will when the time comes. Well wouldn't you to if you knew the killer was living with you and threatened you everyday.

Everyone thought it was a home invasion gone wrong that killed her but she was just at a wrong place at the wrong time. Charlie was coming home from his many nights of drunk gambling and he began to mess with his gun. My mom and I were used to it. He would come home drunk and pretend to shot his gun at me.

_**FLASHBACK  
**__"Maaarrrieee, my little girl Maaarriee, daddy has a surprise for you!" said Charlie happily. Quickly running down the steps I saw him holding his gun right at me. It always scared because I always thinks it's loaded but he always told me it wasn't. _

"_Y-y-yes daddy?" I said quietly while looking at him._

"_Awww sweetie, you look so pretty with your braids, where's your mother?"_

_Quickly looking to my left I saw my mom staring at Charlie._

"_Charlie honey, put down the gun you always do this." _

"_SHUT-UP Renee, you always tell me what to do." Said Charlie angrily "Don't worry about my gun there's only one bullet inside it and it's not for you."_

_Pointing his gun back at me, mom started to yell._

"_CHARLIE! No stop not Bella." Said mom panicking_

_"Not Bella. Not Bella. Renee Shut The Fuck Up! Quite defending you dumbass daughter." said Charlie menacingly._

_Pointing the gun back at me Charlie began to say, "Why couldn't you be a boy Marie? huh? You're such an ugly looking girl too, you should've died when you were supposed top." When my e__yes began to fill with tears I closed them and heard a click._

"_See, don't be scared Marie, just give it time the bullet will get you." Said Charlie_

_Realizing that I didn't get shot my mom threw herself at Charlie and began to fight him for the gun. _

_Frozen and not knowing what to do I began to scream as loud as I can. When I heard a loud shot and the feeling of excruciating pain. Looking at my hip I saw red. He shot me._

_In hysterics my mother began to pick me up and run away but before she could reach the door another shot was heard. She began to sink into the floor and looked me straight into my eyes and said "Run Bella Run."_

"_Mommmy? MOM! Get up!" I said yelling. _

"_Oh dear I guess there was two bullets in there. Hmm, I wonder if there's an extra one." Said Charlie "Marie get back here before I kill you next!"_

_Before he could catch me I began to scream and run away, that was until I remember I was shot too. I didn't make far before I began to slow down and Charlie caught up with me._

"_Stupid little girl, told you to stay put and look what you did, you killed your own mother." Charlie said menacingly._

"_NO I DIDN'T! YOU DID! I HATE YOU!"I said while kicking my legs._

_Charlie point a knife on my throat began to say "Shut up or else I will cut your head off." Freezing up and not moving I began to stare at the knife on my throat. _

"_Good girl, now, don't tell anyone about this or else I will gladly cut you up pieces by pieces before you can even think about it. Got it?"_

_Nodding my head frantically, he began to let go of me. But before I could get away from his reach, He proceeded to grab my neck and draw a long line on the side of my neck with the knife "Now Marie, if you tell anyone what just happened now I will not hesitate to finish what I just started Okay." Nodding my head frantically I squirmed out of his arms. "Now clean this mess up before tomorrow. We have a plane to catch."_

_**End Flashback**_

It's been 8 years since that day and I have not uttered a single words since then. We moved away from Chicago and to Washington. Here Charlie found a job as the new Chief of Police while I began to isolate myself from everyone.

"Aww my precious Marie, where have you been hiding from daddy?" Charlie said

I just pointed at the kitchen for him to know that I made dinner.

"Made me some dinner huh?" nodding my head I began to move away from him before he could do anything else.

Charlie was not that abusive before Mom died, he was just gave me hateful looks and ignored me which I didn't mind. But now he goes out of his way to find anything wrong with the house or dinner so he can just hit me.

Luckily tonight he seems to be in a good mood.

"This roast beef is good tonight Marie, good job"

Looking up at him and giving a small smile he began to talk about his day and how a knew family moved into town today.

Apparently it was a doctor and his wife with their 5 adoptive children.

"Stupid doctor adopts so many kids, I mean why would he do that? Kids are a waste of breath especially if they don't even cook or clean like you Marie." Charlie said

"Good thing I trained you right?"

Pshh ya he trained me all right. All he died was yell at me or hit me with a cane everyday until he thought I was "proper" enough to know what to do before he got home.

After cleaning up the kitchen and the living room, I began to go up the stairs before I fell face flat on the steps. Wondering what happened I saw Charlie standing behind me. "Get up stupid girl, God you're such a klutz. Fix your face before you go to school tomorrow."

With those last words I began to go to my room and play my piano. This was my escape from everything. Playing the piano was the only thing I fought for and to my surprise actually won to keep. After playing for hours, it was time to go to bed.

With a deep sigh, I finally began to sleep and hope for a better day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Well thank you for reading my story.  
Review if you want. Thank you again**

**XOXO,  
ICY**


End file.
